Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 16
Start off by running to the right and saving your game. Go to the nearby rocks, and hop up the three platforms. The second one might require you to hang before leaping up. Go to the narrow crevice, then wall jump back and forth to reach the area above. Leap up three more platforms, and you should see the Dark Dragon Blade jutted into the ground. Run up to it, and press X. *Ryu will delightfully yank the root of all evils, and take the Dark Dragon Blade. He slowly closes his eyes thinking that he's going to perish down here, but at least he accomplished his clan's objective. Suddenly though, Rachel swings down on her grapple hook, and screams to Ryu. Let's get this show on the road.* >> IMPORTANT: From now on, you're actually on a hidden time limit. If you don't make it past a certain area (after the Rachel cutscene), a quick cutscene will pop up showing Ryu plummeting into the lava below. At first, I thought this was part of the plot, but you'll receive a GAME OVER message soon afterwards. So, be quick after the Rachel cutscene. >> Jump down across, then wall run to the above platform. Leap to the first twig, swing across, and do this for the other two twigs. Leap onto the ledge, then grab a hold of the tiny inlet above. Shimmy across to your left, and leap up once there's some space. Continue forward leaping from platform to platform, then turn a left, and another cutscene will pop up. *Rachel extends her hand out, and Ryu leaps to it. Rachel then retracts the device, and the couple float out of the chasym above. Just as they do so, the cavern below sends up a huge gush of fire. The flames shoot the Dark Dragon Blade out of Ryu's hands, and it lands on ground level above. Unfortunately, it lands next to the Dark Disciple and Gamov just as Ryu helps Rachel to her feet. Gamov explains that the blade became more powerful as Ryu killed more Fiends and powerful creatures. The Dark Disciple set this up purposely to increase the power of the blade. The Dark Disciple then picks up the blade, and congratulates Gamov (for his job well done), by decapitating him. He then reveals his mask, and Ryu is shocked that it's Murai! That son of a traitor. Murai then prepares to battle Ryu to decide the ultimate victor of Good versus Evil.* & ------------- & ~= LEVEL SIXTEEN BOSS | Evil Murai | DIFFICULTY: * =~ & ------------- & ~ To make feelings quick and painless, the final boss of the game is a ~ & breeze. Evil Murai primarily has physical attacks. Right off the bat, he & ~ will toss several mini shurikens at you. It's best to jump to the sides ~ & avoid the ranged attack. Whenever you approach near him, he'll usually & ~ lay down a few various swings. Perform the flying sparrow attack (forward~ & jump + Y) to slice through him. Murai should be temporarily stunned. When& ~ you land on the ground, quickly perform the attack again, and repeat the ~ & process. Believe it or not, you can flying sparrow spam your way to & ~ victory in this matchup. If he blocks the attack, quickly jump out, and ~ & repeat the process. Watch out for Murai's ultimate techniques, as they & ~ usually compile several powerful blows stringed together. Ninpo isn't ~ & very effective in this matchup, although it will protect you temporarily & ~ from severe attacks. ~ & & >> I'd like to thank Kyuta Syuko for the following tip: - Ninpo is ineffective against Evil Murai mainly because he can block it using the Dark Dragon Blade. However, put on the Fire Wheels ninpo, along with the Flying Swallow, and you'll be toasting one evil bad guy. *After the final battle is complete, Murai slowly molds away as the power has been ripped from his flesh. He walks back, and plummets into the large fiery pit below. Ryu then walks up to the cause for all of this death (the Dark Dragon Blade), and tosses it in the air. In one quick slice, he shatters the DDB into several pieces, destroying its ancient power. This is why it was critical for the Dragon Sword to be inserted with the Dragon Eye - so that it could be MORE powerful than the Dark Dragon Blade itself. Ayane, the female ninja who appears throughout the game, nods in approval and walks off into the sunset. Rachel greets Ryu in a desperate plea, but all he says is that "It's over." Ryu then flies away as a morphed falcon, which relates to both his Hayabusa Clan, and the possible resurrection of himself (back in Chapter 2).* >>>>>)))))))))) CREDITS ((((((((((<<<<< SCROLL BY *We're then brought back to a peaceful view of the Hayabusa Village. Ryu appears, and walks back up to Kureha's Grave. He replaces the Dragon Eye, as part of a memento of his friendship towards her. He bows his head to speak his last words, then departs into the night, as a falcon. That is the end.* - After the cutscenes go by, you can view your game's ending clear score. It compiles the total Karma score of all levels. You'll also receive a ranking which is an average based on the rankings you earned for each of the sixteen chapters. The rankings run the same order. Any unlockables are also announced in a small text box to the user. THE END ________ /{__________________________ |&&&&&&&&\{ -<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>- [[Category:Guide]